an abundance of personality
by datawolf39
Summary: John returns to Atlantis a little different than when he left. rated t to be safe. rating might change depending on how the story pans out.
1. A queen a child and a problem

**Chapter 1- A Queen a Child and a problem**

Author's note: I was going to make this a one shot but I thought it would work better in chapters. Most likely will be a fairly short fic though. *shrugs* I guess we will see.

"It's Teyla's IDC!"

"Drop the shield," Sam ordered immediately.

Three seconds later Teyla came through followed by McKay and Ronon brought up the rear with Sheppard slung over his shoulder.

Sam called a med team and then ran down to the gate ramp. "What happened?" She called out concern for her friend making her tone a little harsher than she had intended.

Before anyone could answer however; Sheppard woke up and forced his way from Ronon's hold landing on his back at the foot of the ramp. Quickly he scrambled up and sent an accusing glare Ronon's way. He walked the few steps over to Ronon , took a breath and leered at the man.

"How dare you touch me in such a way? Do you know who I am ruffian? I am the Queen of Sargonia and I should have you arrested for carrying me like a sack of grain." He said in a high shrill. "But," he said beginning to circle Ronon as though appraising his value, "You are lucky that you are quite _handsome_ or I would have had you beheaded love." By this time he had completed the third circle around Ronon and was again in front of him. Sheppard- the Queen of Sargonia- lifted a hand to Ronon's face and began to smile in a predatory way that was most unlike him.

Suddenly his eyes became wide and he looked around and began to hyperventilate. At this moment the med team decided to arrive and began moving toward the Colonel. But that just made his breath come even more rapidly and he ran to Teyla and tried to hide behind her.

Teyla turned and looked at him. She saw that his eyes had become watery and he had thrust the knuckle of his index finger into his mouth. 'He is behaving as though he was a young child' she thought to herself. Glancing back at the medical team she signed for them not to move the fact that the entire team was made up of male personnel did not escape her notice.

"Hello," she said softly "I'm Teyla. What's your name?"

"Saavik," he said quietly sounding frightened.

"How old are you Saavik?"

"Six and a half," the little voice responded pulling the saliva covered knuckle away from her mouth and wiping it on the vest the colonel wore. "Nana says I'm too old for my thumb so I bite now. I try to stop but I still do when I get scared."

"Why are you scared?"

"I'm not anymore" Saavik said in a voice that was louder than the whisper tones used before. "But the big man startled me and the other men came. When the men come it means trouble. But I've been good."

"They were just going to take you to the healer here." Teyla assured.

"Am I sick?" Saavik asked worried.

"I don't think so but we want to make sure that's why you need to see the healer. I'll stay with you if you want."

Saavik nodded and put a hand inside of Teyla's as they began the trek to the infirmary with Rodney, Sam, and Ronon following in their wake.

End of Chapter 1.

Sheppard: Do you hate me or something?

Me: No why do you ask?

Shep: both of them were girls

Me: *rolls eyes* sorry. I love you and the next personality will be a guy okay.

Shep: okay.

Rodney: can I have a line in the next chapter.

Ronon: Me too.

Me: Fine!

R&R


	2. The mission

**Chapter 2- The mission  
**

"So," Sam said "anyone care to explain how it happened."

They were in the infirmary in an isolated room; John was sedated as a precaution. Sam had explained how Doctor Jackson had once been –'hijacked' for lack of better term- and how violent one of the personalities was.

Surprisingly it was Ronon that chose to speak up.

"We had just arrived on the planet."

_Flashback _

"_Rodney, are you sure that this is the right place?" Sheppard asked in an irritated voice._

"_Yes colonel bonehead and if you would be patient then I would be able to work faster."_

_Sheppard rolled his eyes at the scientist and muttered "I need to order some of those powerbars he liked so much cause a grumpy Rodey was a headache and a half." Causing Ronon to grin personally Ronon always thought Rodney was a headache grumpy or not._

_End Flashback_

"Wait was Rodney looking for?" Sam asked. They had initially gone to the planet because of the readings that they had received about the indigenous population of the planet.

"I'm right here." Rodney said from thehis chair.

Sam hurried to apologize she had forgotten that he was there. But he was so quiet which was highly unusal.

"We were headed to the village when I picked up some readings that could have been a ZedPM." Rodney said.

With that Ronon continued.

_Flashback_

_It was an hour later and Rodney had only gotten the door to what could possibly be an ancient laboratory open. Sheppard went over to an isolated spot to relieve himself and had just started to make his way back when he heard a laugh of triumph from the team geek._

_Together the four of them went inside and an hour later they came out with an only partially used ZPM. They put it in a pack and still got to the village in time to mix and mingle with the locals. A while later they left the village, with a trade agreement no less, and headed for the gate. _

_The gate was in sight and that's when he screamed._

_End Flashback_

"It was so sudden one minute he was joking about the amount of money he would get from some bet and the next he was screaming as though one of us had been shot." Rodney said after Ronon's recount of the recent events.

Sam looked at him with a curious expression.

A small smile appeared on his face. "When _he _gets shot he swears of just grunts like it's no big deal but one of us," he said indicating his teammates "and he screams his head off. Barking orders and just screaming in general."

Suddenly John groaned.

They looked on wondering who would surface this time.

He opened his eyes and looked around.

"It me," he said speaking rapidly. "Can't stay long. I see all of what happens can't control. To many voices washing over me erasing me. Have to go Dax says only way to retain self. Will send him can explain." John's body went limp and a few second later he woke again.

He tugged at the restraints. Looked around and sighed.

"I hardly believe that these are necessary Samantha." A new personality said in an almost Australian accent. "I am Dax."

"What has happened to John?" Teyla asked.

"He resides within. He cannot take control again for fear that the others will overwhelm him. You are no doubt wonder what has happened to him. When the power source was removed the consciousness within latched onto this vessel because of the gene he carries within."

"Is there a way to reverse what has happened?" Rodney asked becoming excited now that he knew that he that there was something that could be done to help John.

Dax nodded. "On the planet the bodies that belong to the consciousness's contained here. It was our last defense when the Evil came. Every one of us played a part in saving our homeworld for we were the strongest of the affinities. Earth, Fire, Wind, Light, Dark, Water, and Divinity. I am Fire But beware if you attempt to restore us the Evil one will come and you will be in danger," with that cryptic remark he fell silent.

"Guess who?" A high voice said smiling at Ronon.

End Chapter 2

R&R


	3. Earth and Dark

**Chapter 3 Earth and Dark**

"I apologize for Selena," a new personality said in a voice that instantly made you think of a person who was grandmotherly- or grandfatherly considering that it was being made by Sheppard's vocal cords-. Either way it was a huge improvement since Selena, the Queen, had been hitting on Ronon with all the subtlety of a hippo in a fish tank.

"She really isn't a bad girl she just acts like that," the new personality continued shaking her head and sighing. "I guess that's why she was the strongest with the water affinity. You need it to live but sometimes it can annoy you. Oh sorry!" she suddenly exclaimed "Look at me blabbing on about that child and forgetting my own manners. I am J'ackia strongest of the Earth affinity."

"That's because you're so old." Selena cut in.

"Oh hush," J'ackia said. "You have had more than enough time to say whatever you wanted."

"But I couldn't concentrate I mean look at him."

"Selena" Dax's voice said in warning.

"Thank you," J'ackia said.

Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, and Sam all looked at the body on the bed that belonged to their friend with a mixture of incredulity and confusion. They had relocated to Sheppard's quarters and were waiting to see if they could get a little bit more information so that they wouldn't be blindly charging into the situation.

Sam decided to speak up seeing that this J'ackia would answer more than Selena did. "Can you explain what just happened?" she asked hoping that J'ackia was still in control.

"You've met me, Selena, Saavik and Dax. Four of the seven affinities. Saavik is light if you were wondering. Anyway since we are awakened we can hear one another. Dax is the eldest and is in charge which is why he can tell Selena to shut up and she can't get mad about it."

"What about the other personalities?" Teyla asked.

"We don't know who they are until they awaken that was to be on the safe side in case we were found by the Evil."

"Is there a way to know when they will awaken and when control will shift from one personality to another?"

"No it is random however; Selena and I will be the main contacts until someone else awakens. Dax is shielding John and Saavik from the rest of us."

"Why Saavik?" Sam asked.

"She is young and does not truly understand what has happened to her. She will be afraid so we think it is best to let her consciousness slumber until she has her body back."

"Speaking of your bodies you wouldn't happen to remember where they are would you?" Rodney asked.

"We were unaware when our physical vessels were hidden."

"Of course you were," Rodney grumbled.

"You remind me a lot of Selena." J'ackia said to Rodney. "Both brilliant minds hiding behind the traits you know will annoy people and keep them at a distance.

Rodney reddened for a moment either from embarrassment or anger or a mix of the two before asking how she knew about his intellect.

"He can't let his personality reach the surface but he is always listening. From time to time he makes a comment that he wants us to hear and then submerges himself again."

"Can Saavik do that as well?" Sam asked.

"No she is not as strong and hardheaded as your Colonel Sheppard is." J'ackia laughed.

"Do you know anything that can help us find your bodies?" Rodney asked.

"All we were told was that our bodies would be retained until we might need them again and that the locations would fit our affinities."

Suddenly J'ackia closed her eyes.

Ronon prayed to that it wouldn't be the return of Selena.

The eyes opened again moments later and blinked really hard before smiling and hopping off the bed only to fall. Slowly with Ronon's help he began to walk.

The personality in control opened the mouth to say something yet all that came out was silence. Again the personality tried and failed. With a whimper he let go of Ronon and allowed himself to fall to the floor and hung his head. Ronon sat next to him? Her? It? The personality in control whimpered again.

Ronon reached out almost unconsciously and petted him. John's body leaned into the touch clearly enjoying the contact. After a moment of petting he tried to speak again.

"I… am… Zek" the voice said. It sounded like a cross between barking, talking and growling. "Used…to… mind-speech… am… Dark." He said panting with the effort of speaking and snuggling closer to Ronon to increase the pleasure of being petted.

Sam stood from her spot in the room "Well get some rest, tomorrow I'm sending you back to the planet."

"Oh joy," Rodney muttered sarcastically.

"John… say… 'shut up'… Rodney," Zek said as he wiggled into Ronon's lap and lay his head on the big man's chest and fell asleep.

After a moment Ronon lifted him and laid him on the bed, ruffled his hair for good measure and lay on the floor. They had decided to stay with each other tonight just in case. The last thing he heard before falling asleep was Rodney complaining about how much he would suffer from his night on the floor.


End file.
